


Nothing in Common (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV James T. Kirk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS gen fanzineMore Missions, More Myths 8 (1987), which was published by Mkashef Enterprises and edited by Wendy Rathbone. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere.ThoughMore Missions, More Mythswas a gen zine, this poem was conceived and can be read as K/S.





	Nothing in Common (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS gen fanzine _More Missions, More Myths 8 (1987)_ , which was published by Mkashef Enterprises and edited by Wendy Rathbone. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/More_Missions,_More_Myths).
> 
> Though _More Missions, More Myths_ was a gen zine, this poem was conceived and can be read as K/S.

  
Others say we have nothing in common,  
you and I, outside of the most general  
commonality of profession,  
of loyalty to Starfleet and the Federation.

But, if this is so,  
why do I prefer your company  
to all others I know?  
Why do I feel incomplete  
when you are not by my side?

The truth is simple:  
we have nothing in common  
except our loneliness,  
which ceases to exist  
when we are together,  
and our love,  
which continues to exist  
even when we are apart.  



End file.
